Item Compendium
The Item Compendium is a list of the items in the game. 'Legend' Name>A/D>Cost>Level (LT)= A peice of equipment offered for purchase for a limited time. (NC) = 'NOT Consumable (L) = Limited time promo items given as a loot reward. (NO) = No longer available for regular purchase. This page created by: MicahLuv 'Guns Pistol (1/0) $100 Walther P99 (1/1) Loot Revolver (1/1) $250 Crossbow (1/2) Loot Paintball Gun (1/2) Loot Micro SMG (1/3) Loot Benny's 45 (2/0) Loot Grease Gun (2/0) PvP Loot Beretta 92 (2/1) Loot Shotgun (2/1) $600 Desert Eagle (2/2) Loot Machine Pistol (2/2) $1,000 Captins Old Pistol (2/3) Loot Colt 45 (2/4) PvP Loot SMG A4 (2/4) Loot Casino Security Shotgun (2/5) Loot FBI Pistol (3/0) Loot .38 Special (3/2) Loot Boot Pistol (3/2) Loot S&W 9mm (3/2) Loot AK-47 (3/4) $2,700 SMG (3/4) $3,200 Moretti Family Shotgun (4/1) Loot East Side Shotgun (4/2) Loot Don's Golden Pistol (4/3) Loot FBI FAMAS (4/3) Loot Micro Uzi (4/3) PvP Loot Toshiro's Assassinator (4/3) Loot Mac 10 (4/4) Loot Mickey's Punisher (4/4) Loot Uzi (4/5) $6,700 SMG K01 (4/5) Loot Spiros Family Pistol (4/5) Loot Carbine (4/6) Loot PP19 SMG (4/7) Loot Perforator Shotgun (5/2) Loot Daddy's Assault Rifle (5/3) Loot Hunting Rifle (5/3) Loot ; PvP Loot Browning A5 Shotgun (5/4) Loot Reni's Little Friend (5/4) Loot M11 A1 (5/6) Loot Port Authority Shotgun (5/7) Loot M249 SAW (5/8) Loot DP MachineGun (5/10) Machine Gun (5/13) $270,000 Combat Shotgun (6/4) $15,000 Street Machine Pistol (6/4) Loot HK MP5 (6/6) Loot Assault Rifle (7/5) $36,000 Steyr AUG (7/6) PvP Loot Chaingun (7/18) $1,600,000 Level 83 Dual Machine Gun (7/19) $2,000,000 Level 98 Reni's Rusty Grenaide Launcher (8/3) Loot Fiorella's Secret Pistol (8/6) Loot Ricci Golden Shotgun (8/6) Loot Golden Magnum (8/7) $70,000 Aces Wild (8/8) Loot M14 Sniper Rifle (9/7) PvP Loot M4 Shotgun (9/8) PvP Loot .40 Police Special (9/14) Loot Tommy Gun (10/6) Respect: 100 Security Shotgun (10/14) Reward: Crate Event (Non-Crate Open) Driveby Rifle (11/6) Loot - Midtown Level Mastering 3 Bullseye Sniper Rifle (11/8) Loot Semi-Automatic Sniper (11/9) $350,000 Silenced Uzi (11/9) Loot .50 Autoloader (12/9) Mission Loot Grenade Launcher (12/9) $450,000 Flamethrower (13/9) $625,000 Level 65 Bloody AK (15/11) PvP Loot ????? (17/10) $1,000,000 Level 97 Skull Shotgun (18/7) PvP Loot M72 Rocket Launcher (19/14) PvP Loot Sawn-Off Shotgun (22/14) Respect: 360 Enforcer Compact (24/37) Reward: Crate Event (Non-Crate Open) ????? (25/17) $1,900,000 Level 121 Siege Rocket Launcher (28/12) Reward: Epic Boss Man-Saw Chaingun (30/39) Reward: Epic Boss El Diablo's Firearm (33/30) Reward: Epic Boss RPG (36/14) Respect: 1,000 Level 100 (NO) Silent Death (40/26) Gold: 60 Teaser Pistol (46/46) Reward: Epic Boss El Diablo's Mac 10 (55/61) Reward: Epic Boss (NO) Spitfire SMG (81/70) Gold: 160 (NO) Cheytac Sniper Rifle (85/64) Gold: 140 Level 61 (NO) Night Vision MAR (112/100) Gold: 300 (NO) Folding Shotgun (113/78) Gold: 220 Evidence Burner (127/104 + 30% Off Building Upgrades) Reward: Crate Event (10 Crates) Stunlock Taser (135/99) Reward: Epic Boss El Diablo's Blaster (144/69) Reward: Epic Boss Lookout KSG Rifle (168/198) Reward: Crate Event (9 Crates) Domina Shooter (185/214) Reward: Epic Boss (NO) Spec Ops Assault Rifle (202/103) Gold: 525 (LT) AWL-P Infiltrator (203/136) Gold: 140 (NO) Tech Gatling Gun (210/223) Gold: 800 (NO) Bloody Mayhem (237/146) Gold: 600 (LT) Black Powder Power (237/195) Gold: 150 Stolen IRA Rifle (245/164) Reward: Epic Boss ????? (300/245) Gold: 330 Level 113 (LT) TBD Killer (337/394) Gold: 450 Blazing Minigun (400/450) Gold: 800 M-99 Sniper Rifle (915/813) Reward: Crate Event (Top 250) 'Melee' Broken Bottle (1/0) $50 ; Loot Steel Wrench (1/0) Loot Baseball Bat (1/1) $125 Reinforced Police Baton (1/3) Loot Tennis Racket (1/4) $1,000 Mace (1/6) $3,200 Hammer (2/0) Loot Crowbar (2/1) $300 Lead Pipe (2/1) Loot Mickey's Steel Hammer (2/1) Loot Giant Knuckles (2/2) Loot Shovel (2/3) Loot Stiletto Knife (2/3) $800 Yakuza Katana (2/3) Loot Savage Dagger (3/0) Loot Pocket Knife (3/1) PvP Loot Brass Knuckles (3/2) $540 Empire Knife (3/3) Loot Metal Bat (3/3) PvP Loot Street Knife (3/3) $1,500 Police Baton (3/8) Loot Meat Mallet (4/5) Loot Night Stick (4/5) $6,000 Butterfly Knife (5/5) Loot, PvP Loot Meat Cleaver (6/4) $11,000 Fire Axe (7/5) $27,000 Nail Bat (7/5) PvP Loot Taser (7/11) $190,000 Yakuza Slayer (8/5) Loot Machete (8/7) $110,000 Samurai Knife (9/13) PvP Loot Steel Garrote (10/5) $53,000 Chef's Cleaver (10/7) Loot EU Security Baton (10/12) Reward: Crate Event (Non-Crate Open) Katana (10/12) $700,000 Level 72 Colombian Knife (11/9) Respect: 200 Trick Razor (11/9) Reward: Crate Event (Non-Crate Open) Kunai (12/14) Reward: Epic Boss Serrated Blade (12/18) Respect: 400 Assassin's Throwing Knife (13/6) Loot Spiked Hammer (13/8) loot Carnival Sledgehammer (14/10) Reward: Crate Event (Non-Crate Open) ????? (16/9) $3,100,000 Level 103 Viking Blade (16/20) Loot ????? (17/18) $1,100,000 Level 121 Sharpened Dagger (20/13) Loot Chain Whip (25/19) Respect: 750 Tattler Slayer (28/21) Reward: Crate Event (3 Crates) Safe Gripper Gloves (28/43) Loot ????? (35/31) Respect: 2,250 Level 85 Rito Control Baton (36/25) Reward: Epic Boss (NO) Deadly Chackram (37/15) Gold: 45 El Diablo's Knife (39/18) Reward: Epic Boss Scorpian Knife (39/30) Loot (NO) Kanabo (44/58) Gold: 100 Hard Discipline Mallet (51/41) Reward: Epic Boss Bottle Shank (55/38) Reward: Epic Boss ????? (61/38) Respect: 6,750 Level 130 Officer Utility Blade (69/44) Reward: Epic Boss (NO) Mountain Mangler (77/34) Gold: 120 Celtic Contender Gloves (80/113) Reward: Epic Boss (LT) Test Hatchet (89/93) Gold: 50 (NO) Spiked Tonfas (105/113) Gold: 270 (LT) Fan of Knifes (106/87) Gold: 55 ????? (150/114) Gold: 125 Level 112 Ceramic Crate Blade (156/150) Reward: Crate Event (7 Crates) (NO) The Disassembler (165/141) Gold: 455 Heartbreaker Dagger (215/184) Reward: Epic Boss Bean Town Basher (224/185) Reward: Epic Boss Bantangas Blade (425/426) Reward: Crate Event (20 Crates) Bone Wrecker (500/338) Gold: 750 'Explsives' Smoke Bomb (0/2) $150 Stun Grenade (0/6) $2,000 ????? (0/25) $150,000 Level 115 Molotov Cocktail (1/0) $50 Time Bomb (2/2) $250 Hand Grenade (4/0) $2,000 IED (5/5) $15,000 Frag Grenade (7/0) $12,000 Hazard Grenade (8/8) $35,000 Level 64 Anthrax Grenade (12/0) $32,000 TNT Bundle (NC) (15/15) Respect: 2,000 Extra Security (NC) (17/38) Respect: 5,000 ????? (18/0) $64,000 Level 85 ????? (30/0) $325,000 Level 145 Flashbang Grenade (NC) (31/30) Reward: Epic Boss Diversion Grenade (NC) (32/31) Reward: Epic Boss Nice Surprise (NC) (43/25) Respect: 9,000 Mobile Trigger (NC) (45/45) Respect: 13,000 Disease Grenade (NC) (48/84) Respect: 22,000 Ticking Car Bomb (NC) (53/40) Reward: Epic Boss Pile of Dynamite (NC) (60/60) Gold: 60 (NO) Hellfire Missle (NC) (85/40) Gold: 150 (NO) Demolition Kit (NC) (93/42) Gold: 155 Doomsday Frag (NC) (100/40) Respect: 28,000 Vault Smasher (NC) (115/93) Reward: Crate Event (5 Crates) Hideout Blaster (NC) (140/335) Gold: 300 Exploding Cufflinks (NC) (184/134) Reward: Crate Event (10 Crates) (LT) Great Barrels of Fire (NC) (325/267) Gold: 280 (LT) Bone Frag (NC) (415/224) Gold: 390 (LT) Trip Kit (NC) (434/234) Gold: 450 Unstable Core (NC) (600/320) Gold: 800 (L) Pigskin Bomb (610/900) PvP Loot (L) Snowball (675/400) PvP Loot 'Armor' Federal Trench Coat (0/2) Loot Knee Pads (1/1) Loot Trench Coat (1/1) $75 Greasy Trench Coat (1/2) Mickey's Beret (1/3) Loot Military Goggles (1/4) $750 Rich Leather Gloves (1/5) Loot Pilot Helmet (1/6) Loot Port Autority Vest (1/6) Loot Riot Helmet (1/8) $7,000 Riot Shield (1/12) $32,000 Blast Shield (1/19) $210,000 Level 62 ????? (1/24) $1,500,000 Level 112 Ski Mask (2/1) $200 Motorcycle Jacket (2/2) Loot Steel Toe Boots (2/2) $400 Green Beret (2/3) Loot Reni's Beret (2/4) Loot Gas Mask (2/6) $4,000 Pitboss Vest (2/7) Loot Hazmat Suit (2/8) Loot Suicide Bomber Vest (3/2) Loot Armored Gloves (3/3) $1,900 Dark Ally Coat (3/3) Loot Camo Fatigues (3/4) $2,700 Rasta Jacket (3/5) Loot Army Helmet (3/6) Loot ; PvP Loot Stab Vest (3/7) $9,000 State Jacket (3/10) Loot Yuppy Driving Gloves (3/12) Level 3 Mastering West Terrorist Boots (4/5) Loot Wrestler Mask (4/7) PvP Loot Swat Helmet (4/8) $16,000 NATO Gas Mask (4/10) Loot Combat Boots (5/8) Respect:50 Siege Gloves (5/9) Loot Bulletproof Vest (5/11) $80,000 Police Armor (5/10) PvP Loot Bomb Squad Suit (5/18) Reward: Crate Event (Non-Crate Open) Punker Jacket (6/10) Loot Tactical Vest (6/12) $125,000 Blast Guard Helmet (6/14) $125 ????? (7/15) $480,000 Level 88 Urban Warefare Vest (11/20) Loot Night Pusuer Helmet (12/18) Loot ????? (12/20) $5,500,000 Level 155 Ballistic Vest (12/28) Loot Japanese Geta (15/18) Reward: Epic Boss Night Vision Binoculars (16/16) Respect: 300 ????? (17/27) Respect: 800 Level 70 Enforcer Chestguard (19/41) Gold: 50 El Diablo's Mask (22/38) Reward: Epic Boss Irish Pride Trunks (28/65) Reward: Epic Boss El Diablo's Jacket (28/82) Reward: Epic Boss Combat Belt (31/47) Gold: 60 Spiked Leather Bracers (35/57) Reward: Epic Boss Urban Defense Shield (41/72) Reward: Epic Boss Kevlar Police Vest (50/63) Reward: Epic Boss Ballistic Armor (50/121) Gold: 150 Holdout Holster (55/58) Gold: 110 Museum Heist Mask (55/84) Reward: Crate Event (3 Crates) Crash Helmet (56/88) Loot Luck of the Irish Hat (68/125) Reward: Epic Boss (LT) Rocker Boots (79/145) Gold: 65 Reinforced Riot Helmet (97/137) Reward: Epic Boss Shotgun Duster (100/88) Gold: 225 Strangler Gloves (102/94) Gold: 250 Improvised Goggles (102/118) Reward: Crate Event (5 Crates) Kevlar Chestplate (121/226) Gold: 595 (LT) Hooligan's Duster (132/197) Gold: 125 Tricolor Ski Mask (168/241) Reward: Epic Boss Tactical Bruiser Vest (213/275) Reward: Crate Event (15 Crates) 'Vehicals' Hudson Hornet (1/1) Loot Junker (1/1) $2,000 Van (1/2) Loot School Bus (1/4) Loot Motorcycle (2/2) $6,000 Traveler (2/3) Loot Armored Truck (2/5) Loot Hatchback (3/2) $10,000 Russian Performance Bike (3/2) Loot: Artist Quarter - Yuri Prokhorov Pickup Truck (3/4) $18,000 GMC Yukon (3/6) Loot Armored Car (3/16) Loot Cadillac (4/5) $65,000 Police Car (4/6) Reward: Level 3 Mastering Civic Center Armored Police Truck (A/D 4/19) PvP Loot 69 Camaro (5/4) $35,000 Kawasaki Motorcycle (5/5) $95,000 Town Car (5/6) $120,000 ????? (5/23) $16,000,000 Level 107 Mustang (6/4) Respect: 125 Devilish Taxi (6/5) Loot Lowrider (6/6) Loot Armored SUV (6/9) $480,000 Fire Truck (6/11) Loot Viper (7/6) $280,000 Mountain SUV (7/8) Loot City Bus (7/11) $1,500,000 ????? (7/17) $7,000,000 Level 77 Monster Truck (9/8) $1,000,000 Enhanced Bike (9/9) Reward: Level 3 Mastering Artist Quarter, Crate Event (Non-Crate Open) Mercedes (9/10) $2,100,000 Hummer (10/10) $2,800,000 Audi (11/9) $900,000 Bulldozer (13/9) $5,000,000 Level 60 Yamaha Race Bike (13/12) Respect 325 Getaway Runner (14/25) Loot Pimps Lowrider (16/9) PvP Loot ????? (16/10) $12,500,000 Level 97 Gate Crasher (17/48) Gold: 56 Black Bandit (32/28) Loot ????? (31/17) Respect: 1,200 Level 115 Inconsipcuous 177 (33/39) Loot Armored Hummer (48/69) Gold 120 El Diablo's Entourage (A/D 64/40) Reward: Epic Boss Vintage Roadster (72/58) Gold: 140 Fluid Transfer (93/57) Loot (LT) Test Supra (98/193) Gold: 100 Emerald Isle Taxi (108/87) Reward: Epic Boss Flash Speedster (115/90) Gold: 250 Classic Dragster (116/90) Reward: Crate Event (? Crates) Mobile Laboratory (122/92) Gold: 280 El Diablo's Lowrider (A/D 128/109) Reward: Epic Boss Discreet Getaway Car (131/989 + +5 Respect from Robberies) Reward: Crate Event (10 Crates) Cyber Bike (142/108) Gold: 350 Vegas Police (157/163) Reward: Promotional Giveaway Quattro (256/175) Gold: 750 Black Market Gunship (263/98) Gold: 680 Weaponized Escalade (508/394) Reward: PvP Syndicate Tournament (Top 50) (LT) Shadow Cruiser (530/435) Gold: 850 (LT) TBD Racer (545/288) Gold: 750 (LT) Stealth Cruiser (567/465) Gold: 900 Shadow Runner (2575/2641) Reward: Crate Event (Top 25)